


seconds

by petras



Series: for all what's worth [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Fic, F/F, dun worry there'll be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: it only takes seconds for Angela to know she screwed up.





	seconds

It only takes a few seconds of being caught off guard that had her pinned on the wall, her arms being held on her sides, latched against the obstruction behind her and before she could react, her mouth is captured with another's with such insistence and need, and she can feel the probing tongue begging for entrance inside.

It only takes her a few more seconds to process what exactly is happening; the feeling of her mouth on hers, sweet and salty with sweat, the warmth radiating from the other's body, and it only takes just a second for her to push the ex-soldier off of her.

She is out of breath, taken aback by the action, huffing out clouds of vapor in the air and she has to steady her breathing; forcing herself to glare at the taller woman before her, who's look becomes a whirlwind of emotions, first the confusion, then hurt before it evolves to quiet anger.

"Tell me you don't want this." She demands, the authoritative tone present in her voice, the one she uses on the field like she's just some fellow comrade and nothing more, and Angela couldn't help but feel herself inwardly wince.

As much as she wants to disagree because  _damn it_ , she hasn't felt this way in such a long time, the feeling of her veins coursing with life and want, and she knows that Fareeha is the only person she be like this with. But the prospect of being something more is one that she can't commit herself to, even if she badly wants it to be.

So, she fixes her stance and raises her head in challenge, her voice sounding foreign to her ears, "We shouldn't be doing this." She looks at her in the eyes, staring right at her soul, one that looks like it is about to be torn apart. "It's not right."

The effect is immediate and Angela has to watch Fareeha struggle to keep up her front, but she can see the slight flinch in her eyes, her warm and inviting brown eyes, full of broken hope. The tanned woman opens her mouth to retort but closes it shut, finding none to say, and no will to resist.

It only takes a few second before Fareeha slowly turns and walks away, and it is only when she's out of sight that Angela knows she screwed up.


End file.
